Hortense Logan Mitchell
by BethWils04
Summary: Hortense Logan Mitchell. Seventeen years old. Spy. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Hortense Logan Mitchell

Chapter 1

 **I know that I keep on starting new stories and I promise I will continue them, I have plenty of chapters written for this story and my story 'A Miraculous Story' but I have writers block for my song fan Fiction story so until my writers block has been lifted I will not be updating that story.**

 **Other than that, thank you so much for reading my stories and a shout-out to fourfivesecsfromhim. I am almost done so please be patient with me.**

"Can Agent Logan Mitchell report to Office 1 ASAP, please."

When your called to Office 1 it's normally important, either that or you're in trouble but most of the time it's about a case only the best Spies work on. Yep, I'm a Spy.

I'll only tell you the basics, my name is Logan Mitchell, I'm a Spy and I'm 17. As I said before only the best Spies get called to Office 1 about a case, and I AM the best of the best.

The main reason I'm a Spy is because of my Intelligence, I have a brain like Isaac Newton, George Washington, Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking all rolled into one. In short, I'm like this crazy human being with a crazy smart brain.

"I'm here!"

I declared as I sat down in my chair.

"Good to know Agent Mitchell"

Agent Hudson didn't seem impressed by my entrance, which I don't expect of course I do it for fun I am a teenager, he look annoyed. I leant back and smiled at him.

The meeting was over and done with as quickly as it started. I wouldn't be called in now unless it was important, 3 days before school starts. I was starting at a new school, Dalton Academy. It also meant I would get to see my family even less than I already do thanks to being a Spy. I was kind of glad about this though, I didn't have to live with my alcoholic mother and step dad, his two daughters who rarely visit (honestly, they aren't that bad). Or my dad who I don't often see but we do talk on the phone every day and my half-sister Brittany.

School was as I expected, easy as hell! I was also doing a pretty good job at isolating myself but sitting in my dorm room every day after school with nothing to do is like dying on the inside, so I went and tried out for clubs.

The first club I decided to try out for was the hockey Team (which isn't really a club). Coach seemed surprised at how good I was, I've always loved hockey, but I've always had to play in my free time instead of joining a school team because I moved schools so much when I was younger now I change school every year. This year I want to be a teenager and have friends and be...normal for once.

"Logan can I talk to you for a minute?"

Coach asked after practice. I had to practice with the 'new recruits' and I always had the puck.

"Sure"

I said walking over

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I want you to start practicing with the main team"

"thanks Coach!"

I said before heading to the changing rooms.

"Hey Mitchell, what did Coach want with you?"

"It's none of your business Jett"

Jett Stetson, Deputy Leader of the main team.

"Well your training to join MY team so it IS my business."

By this time, I was already changed into my 'Casual Wear' as people liked to call it. Just as I was about to walk out the door I turned to face Jett,

"See you at practice Jett!"

I said then left, the look on his face was priceless!

About half way to my dorm room I stopped, sat on the nearest bench and called my dad.

"Hey Son! How's school?"

"Easy."

"I thought this school was meant to challenge you?"

"If challenging is being able to do your homework in the lesson, the yes, it is VERY challenging"

"I don't get why you don't just skip to the final year of University And get school over and done with,"

"because I like going to school, it means I don't have to give mum money so she can get drunk out of her mind."

"She isn't fit to look after you Logie,"

"but she has full custody over me, and if that wasn't the case I would be with you instead of her, I know. Just wait until I'm 18 Dad, I'll be free of her."

"I wish you didn't have to go through this, if whats-a-face hadn't come along then we would still be together."

"I know Dad"

There was a pause.

"Dad?"

"Do you remember that kid, Ken I think it was,"

"Of course I do! I still have that photo from when we won that hockey game. Speaking of hockey, Coach put me on the main team."

It was dark by the time I finished talking to my dad, it was 9 o'clock which meant I would have to speak to my roommate. I wasn't surprised that he had his friends over, they were all crammed onto the two-seater in front of the TV watching hockey.

"Hey Logan!"

He shouted over the noise of the TV.

"Hey!"

I shouted back before sitting on my bed

"Come join us!"

James shouted.

"there's no room!"

I shouted back.

"there is on the floor!"

Blaine shouted.

Eventually I gave in and sat in front of the Tv to. About half way through my phone started to ring, but not my every day one, my 'Spy' one.

"Shit,"

I said before getting up,

"urgent?"

Carlos asked

"very"

I replied before walking into the corridor.

 ** _So that's where I'm leaving this chapter. Honestly I don't know why I wrote it so that the chapter ended here but then the chapter would me much longer than this if I hadn't so..._**

 ** _BYE!_**

 ** _bethrwilson04_**


	2. I’ll protect you Logiebear!

Chapter 2

 **Here's Chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think, even if it is that you think this is shit and that I should stop. (I won't! Just in case you thought that would work). So enjoy as happy reading!**

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"Seriously?!? I stopped watching hockey so you could check up on me?"

"You're like a brother to me Hortense, I wanted to make sure you were settling in fine."

"I have 4 words for you Kurt. Don't. Call. Me. HORTENSE!"

I said then I hung up on him.

I sighed, my background was of me and Ken after we won our first hockey match. We were 8. We moved away about 3 weeks after that photo was taken.

"We won our first game that day."

I looked up from my phone,

"it's funny how much changed in almost 10 years"

I just stood there staring, it couldn't be Ken could it?

"Ken?"

"Hortense."

"It's actually you"

I said jabbing him in the one place I knew caused him the most pain.

"Owwww, what was that for?"

I smirked.

"just checking"

"Hey Logan! You still there?"

Carlos called from inside

"I'll be there in a minute!"

I called back.

Ken rose an eyebrow at me,

"Logan?"

"The amount of times I got beaten up because of my name is to many, I use my middle name"

Ken then pulled me into a hug,

"I'll protect you Logie-Bear"

"I'll get you for that, you do know that don't you"

"Logan you're missing the game"

James shouted. At that point I wriggled out of Ken's arms and ran into the room and dived onto the floor in front of the TV.

"I'm here!"

"Cannonball!"

Carlos shouted before landing on top of me.

"Jesus Christ Carlos! How am I meant to do anything with a broken back?"

"Logan here has a very delicate back"

Ken said standing next to the couch.

"You didn't help by hitting me with a hockey stick!"

I said.

I was now stood near my bedroom, clicking my back. My phone then rang again,

"Hello?"

"Hortense your pain indicator shows you're in a lot of pain"

"firstly, ITS LOGAN! And secondly I just had my roommate land on my back so of course it showed!"

"Calm down Logan, Finn is also not happy with your attitude towards meetings"

"I am going to finish watching the hockey game Ok Kurt. You are way to over protective and I'm surprised you're not even here"

"About that..."

"you're outside my door aren't you."

Kurt just sighed and I hung up before heading to the door.

"You could have warned me ya know"

"well sorry you don't answer your texts"

" I never have"

"CANNONBALL!!!!"

Carlos shouted before landing on James.

"Seriously Carlos? Come in Kurt,"

I said letting Kurt in and making my way to James who was moaning on the floor.

"Stand up James,"

I said trying to get him to stand up.

"I can't,"

"if you don't I will carry you"

"sure you will Logan,"

"He is serious,"

Kurt said.

After everyone had tried to get James to stand up, in the end I just picked him up and put him on Carlos's bed.

"You weren't kidding."

James said,

"can you give me a piggyback?"

Carlos asked.

"Of course he can!"

Kurt said. TI glared at him before turning to Carlos,

"are you forgetting that you decided to jump on my back?"

"So that's a no?"

"I'll have a go."

"YAY!"

Carlos squealed before jumping on my back again, but this time I held him on.

"Where do you wanna go?"

I asked.

"Hockey!"

Carlos shouted.

"Let's go to some hockey!"

I said before heading out of the room.


	3. He Really Missed You

**I'm sorry this has taken so long, it's the same with my other stories. Life has been getting in the was as per usual. I just want to thank those of you who understand.**

We all raced to the hockey rink, about half way there Carlos made me stop so he could jump of and go faster. We weren't surprised to find Coach still there,

"what do we have here?" Coach asked us.

"We just wanted to play some hockey!" Carlos said, he was practically bouncing up and down,

"Kendall?" Coach asked for confirmation,

"it's true."

At this point I couldn't help but laugh.

"Logan! I didn't expect to see you with this lot."

"It's kind of hard to avoid Carlos when he's your roommate," I said.

Coach sighed,

"go on then. And Logan I want you in top form, ok?"

"You got it Coach!" I said before we all ran to get changed before heading out onto the rink.

"What did you find so funny?" Kendall ask coming up behind me

"I now get why you refused to tell me you full name."

"At least I use my first name"

"well you didn't get bullied for years at at least ten different schools by the time you were twelve," I said before skating to the other side of the rink.

"Hortense!" Kurt called out,

"What?" I yelled back.

"your mums calling!"

"Answer it then!" I said.

I really didn't want to talk to her now,

"You know she hates my guts!"

"Just answer the damn phone!" I shouted.

"Mrs Vega! How are you?" Kurt asked

"Where's Logan?"

"He's a bit busy at the moment but I can put you on speaker so he can hear you?"

"Yes, please do." Kurt put Logan's phone on speaker and motioned for him to come over.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked

"what makes you say that?" She asked

"because normally you would be yelling at Kurt right now."

"You're going to hate me," she practically whispered into the phone,

luckily, he had been trained to hear the smallest of noises.

"Mum tell me what's wrong, you know I could never hate you," she sighed,

"I-I'm pregnant Logan."

Logan froze. He did NOT expect those words to come out of his mother's mouth

"Thi-this isn't a j-joke is it."

His mother didn't reply. He looked at Kurt to tell him what to do, eventually he gave up searching as he felt strong arms wrap around him. He instantly knew it was Kendall.

"M-mum, I-I don't know what to say, I definitely didn't expect this,"

"I'm so sorry Logan, maybe I should just get an abortion..."

"NO! Mum you can't do that! Does David know?"

"Not yet,"

"then tell him, I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

"Thanks Logan," she said sounding a more relaxed then she did earlier.

"Mum before you go can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"do you remember Ken?" He asked his mother.

He felt Kendall tense up,

"how could I forget him, you two used to be so close!" Kendall relaxed a bit at that,

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason Mum, I'll come see as soon as I can. I love you mum."

"I love you to honey, stay safe" she said before ending the call.

'Fat chance of that' I thought, I'm a freaking spy! My life is full of danger!

"Logan?" Kendall asked,

"yeah?" I said turning around

"why did you ask your mum if she remembered me?"

"Because." I said before going to join the game that the others were playing.

"He really missed you when he moved" Kurt said.

I looked at him confused,

"he was a mess when I met him, he wouldn't stop saying how much he missed you."

Kurt's voice was full of sorrow,

"It took a long time for him to go back to normal, well what his parents said was normal, I didn't believe that Logan was ok, I just felt as if something was off." Kurt sighed.

"What happened after that?" I asked,

"his parents got a divorce and his mum got full custody over him. She refused to let Logan have any contact with his father"

"This wrecked him, he would refuse to go home. My dad's face when a ten-year-old Logan appeared on the doorstep. After that Logan spent most of his time with me, it didn't help that his mum made him change schools so many times. My dad watched Logan every night when he came over, he was disappointed that Joanna could do such a thing and decided that he wanted me to moved schools with Logan." He sighed again.

"It turns out that the reason Logan kept moving schools was because people kept on beating him up about his name. It got so bad that he tried to kill himself Kendall. He was twelve and I was eighteen, I felt horrible about leaving him. But that summer we spent taking things like Karate and Jujitsu. Now We're black belts in all things possible."

'That would explain why Logan could lift both Carlos and James' I thought.

"Everything changed after that, he went by Logan when he started at his new school. Yet again people decided to try and beat him up because he was smart. He ended up moving schools every year after that because he found the work to easy and now its his final year of high school and he's come to the most challenging school in the country and one of the most challenging schools in the world, but I can guarantee that he won't be challenged here, he could have quite easily have finished University by now."


End file.
